


Returning

by HellHound17



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Set five years after the Hobbit. Bilbo is at home when his nephew tells them they have guests of the unexpected kind. Will Bilbo listen or will he turn them away? IT IS SLASH! Thorin/Bilbo (I may make an omake chapter, but for now, it's complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

I was looking through what I had written and passed aside as "not good" when I came across this. I reread it and was like, why haven't I finished this and posted it?

So, here you go. Another Thorin/Bilbo fanfic.

Now, the timeline doesn't exactly match up. The retaking of Erebor happened in TA 2941 and Frodo was born TA 2968, which is a 27 year difference. Since Frodo was twelve (TA 2980) when he was taken in by Bilbo, I didn't want to make Bilbo wait that long for Thorin, so I made it that Frodo (who is fifteen in this fic) was born in TA 2931 instead. Okay? Good.

As for all of my other fics, well... real life takes precedence over everything else.

I do apologize to all of you who are waiting for updates on my other fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or its characters. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien.

00000

The Shire, TA 2946

It had been five years since Bilbo Baggins' journey with the Company and then the Battle of the Five Armies.

He had left a day after the battle, knowing that none of the Company would want to see him. Upon returning to Erebor, the lot of them had fallen to the gold sickness, especially Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo had understood what happened, so when he found the Arkenstone, he had hoped that by taking it and giving it away, it would free his friends, but he was wrong. Instead, he had been banished. While Bilbo did not regret stealing the Arkenstone, he did regret that it had to happen. He had walked out of the mountain, head held high and not once did he look back. But when he was outside and far away enough, he had broken down.

When the Battle of the Five Armies commenced, Bilbo had put on his ring and fought by their side. After making sure that Thorin and the others were all alive and wouldn't be dying any time soon, Bilbo left, not telling anyone but Gandalf.

Now he sat in his warm Hobbit hole, staring at the fire. It was time like this these that Bilbo was grateful that he hadn't told Thorin his feelings for him. It would've hurt only that much more when he was banished if he had told the Dwarf that he was in love with him. His love had not diminished in the slightest of the past five years.

"Uncle Bilbo?"

Said Hobbit hummed absently as he looked up into the deep blue eyes of his beloved nephew, Frodo Baggins. Drogo and Primula had drowned three years ago, leaving poor Frodo an orphan. As Bilbo knew what it was like to be an orphan, he had taken the boy in. He smiled at Frodo as he said, "What is it, my boy?"

Gesturing towards the front door, he answered, "Gandalf is here and there are…Dwarves…with him."

Bilbo's heart nearly stopped. He swallowed and asked quietly, "How many?"

"Thirteen. It's them, Uncle. The same ones you told me about," Frodo said, watching his uncle closely. Ever since the boy had learned about the banishment, he hadn't liked those particular Dwarves. Frodo was of the mind that family and friendship came before anything; even if it meant dying in their place if something were to happen.

Bilbo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and said, "Let them in."

The younger Hobbit looked ready to protest, but he said nothing and instead went back to the door. Moments later, he returned with thirteen Dwarves and a single Wizard.

Bilbo felt slightly nostalgic at the sight.

He smiled at Frodo and said, "Why do you go find Merry and Pippin for a while?"

Although he clearly didn't want to, the boy nodded and left.

Bilbo turned an impassive gaze on the Dwarves and said in a neutral voice, "What do you want?"

A few of them flinched at the expression and his tone. Thorin kept his gaze on Bilbo as he said to his kin, "Go outside. I must speak to Master Baggins alone."

They were reluctant to do so, but did as he asked. The two stared at each other before Bilbo asked, "Have you come to finish what you started, Thorin King? If so, I'd rather you didn't. Frodo would be left homeless again."

He didn't see the Dwarf King's flinch as he had gotten up to head for the kitchen. Thorin watched him make tea before he finally said, "Look at me, Bilbo."

Bilbo froze before he turned, his eyes blank as he gazed at the Dwarf. Thorin did not like that look; it didn't suit the kind-hearted and open Hobbit. But he continued on, knowing that if he didn't, he would lose his nerve.

"Last year, Bard the Bowman confronted me, asking me why you weren't in Erebor and when I told him, he explained why you did what you did. He said that you stole the Arkenstone to save us from the gold sickness. Is that true, Bilbo?"

There was a momentarily silence before Bilbo finally said, "Yes. I knew that the Arkenstone was poisoning you. Not even Gandalf knows this, but some Hobbits are born with the ability to see Fate Strings of all kinds. The Arkenstone was poisoning you just as it had poisoned your father and grandfather. I will never regret giving Bard the Arkenstone; even if it meant living the rest of my life knowing that you hated my very existence."

"I don't hate you."

Bilbo blinked at that statement before replying intelligently, "What?"

A small smirk appeared on the Dwarf King's lips before he elaborated, "I've never hated you, Bilbo. When I first arrived six years ago to begin our journey, I have to admit, I was somewhat annoyed. But as our journey continued…my annoyance changed into respect and admiration. The fact that you were able to remain so kind-hearted and gentle after everything that happened was astounding. When you gave away the Arkenstone, my mind was clouded and I did hate you, but a few weeks after the battle, regret and guilt replaced the hate. I thought you had died in the battle and I feared that you had gone to the Valinor still believing that I hated you. It wasn't until Gandalf told myself and the others that you were alive and back in the Shire. That was two weeks after Bard came to me."

Thorin sat in the chair and pulled Bilbo into his lap, ignoring his yelp. The Hobbit struggled for a moment before groaning and allowing the Dwarf to hold him, however reluctantly. Thorin smirked before it dropped. He buried his nose into the soft curls and said, "I'm sorry Bilbo. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

Bilbo was incredibly still and Thorin was worried he had gone too far. Finally, Bilbo spoke, "I loved you, you know. I still do actually. I know that isn't something you probably want to hear, bu-!"

The Dwarf didn't give Bilbo a chance to continued speaking. In one swift movement, he turned Bilbo in his lap so he was facing Thorin and the Dwarf slammed his lips onto Bilbo's, pouring all his love into that single kiss. Bilbo's eyes were wide.

Thorin, wondering if he had done wrong, started to pull back, but Bilbo threw his arms around his neck and pulled him back, renewing the kiss. Thorin gladly returned it. Moments later, they broke the kiss, panting. Bilbo didn't meet Thorin's eyes as he said breathlessly, "I didn't think…you'd return my feelings."

Taking the Hobbit's chin, Thorin forced him to look at him as he said, "I have loved you for six years, Bilbo Baggins, and I was a fool for not coming after you five years ago. I honestly don't know how you can still love me after all that I did to you."

Bilbo smiled lightly as he said, "Remember what I said about Fate Strings? I can see all but my own and my soulmate's. I can't see your strings, Thorin."

That made Thorin irrevocably pleased, but it also filled him with guilt. He had banished and drove away his soulmate. Had the gold sickness really made him so blind?

A pair of hands grasped his cheeks and he blinked, looking at a worried Bilbo as the Hobbit said, "Don't worry about it, Thorin. That is in the past."

Gently removing Bilbo's hands, Thorin said, "No, Bilbo, I must worry about it. For an entire year, I treated you without respect and when we reclaimed Erebor… I was even worse. We never took care of you on the journey. I saw that you were nothing more than skin and bones while at Beorn's home. You suffered so much for us and yet, you said not one word. You allowed yourself to be hurt again and again to save us from ourselves and still you said nothing. We never bothered to ask how you were handling everything. You took it all in stride, no matter what happened; no matter how much it hurt you."

His grip on Bilbo tightened fractionally as he hugged the Hobbit to him as he murmured, "In truth…you should be forcing me out of your home and telling us to never come back after all that we've done to you."

The Hobbit chuckled weakly, replying, "I cannot do that. It would break my heart. You and the Company are my family. Just as Frodo is my family."

Thorin tensed slightly and asked, "The boy... is he...?"

"He is my nephew. His parents drowned three years ago and I took him in. I may not have sired him, but he is my son in every way," Bilbo said, a loving smile on his lips as he spoke of his nephew.

Thorin smiled before it fell and he said, "He did not seem pleased to see us."

Groaning, Bilbo hit his head against Thorin's chest—making the Dwarf chuckle—as the Hobbit replied, "He is angry on my behalf. I have tried to tell him not to judge you all so quickly, but he is stubborn. That is the Brandybuck in him."

"No, that is good. It means he won't accept us so easily. We must prove to him that we truly do regret our actions towards you," Thorin said as he lifted Bilbo's head to look him in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "If you will have me, I wish to remain here and live out the rest of my life with you."

Bilbo gaped at him before he managed to say, "B-but what about Erebor?"

"I have asked my cousin, Dain, to become King in my place. I had thought that once Erebor had been reclaimed, I would once again have my home back, however... it did not feel like home any longer. Something was missing. The others agreed. They all knew that Erebor was not our home. When we entered the Shire, however, we felt at peace; we felt like we were finally home."

Thorin tried not to fidget as Bilbo stared at him blankly. He wanted to say something to snap Bilbo out of the trance he was in, so as he opened his mouth, he quickly found it occupied by Bilbo's. Thorin easily submitted to the Hobbit, kissing him back.

When the two finally parted, gasping for air, Thorin asked breathlessly, "I take it you don't mind?"

Bilbo laughed tearfully and answered, "I would love to have you."

Thorin hugged him close and murmured, "I swear to you, Bilbo, I will never turn you away nor will I ever leave you. I will forever stay by your side. I love you with all my heart Bilbo Baggins."

With a watery smile, Bilbo said, "I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield. My heart, my love... my king."

The two met lips once again, sealing the promise to remain by each others side.

00000

Eh... I wasn't exactly sure how to end it, so... there ya go.

Review?


End file.
